The present invention relates to a delivery system. More precisely, the present invention relates to a delivery system, which is preferably used for restaurant waiting services, etc..
Recently, for example, in the field of meal services, automatic delivery systems have been proposed so as to solve a problem of a lack of man power, and some of them have been used. In some sushi bars, for example, an automatic delivery system is used. The system has a rectangle or long circular counter, and an endless conveyor provided along the counter. Sushi plates are mounted on the endless conveyor to convey by turns. Customers sitting around the counter take the sushi plates, on which the sushi is placed, from the conveyor.
However, the conventional delivery system has the following disadvantage.
Since sushi plates or members to be delivered are conveyed by the conveyor, it takes a long time to convey the sushi plates from a serving position at which they are mounted on the conveyor to customers sitting in positions which are far away from the serving position. Especially, in the case of a huge counter, it takes a longer time.